Aftermath
by Natalie Ryan
Summary: Post 10x21 "Mr. Scratch". My views of what could've happened after the episode ended. I haven't seen the last two episodes and I don't know what happened in them. I hope you'll like it. Enjoy. I don't own Criminal Minds, or the characters. They belong to Jeff Davis and CBS.


Aftermath

* * *

Post episode fan fic for Criminal Minds 10x21 "Mr. Scratch"

 **This was a great episode. I watch Criminal Minds since 2008 and I've seen every episode at least twice. I never tried to write fan fics connected to it, so this is my first. Don't shoot me; it's just what it came up in my mind after I watched 10x21.**

 **I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. They belong to Jeff Davis and CBS.**

* * *

There were many things that Aaron Hotchner saw through his experience as a Federal Agent, and BAU Unit Chief, but nothing like this. Nothing was worse than his near death experience with a psychopath. Mr. Scratch was his new nightmare. Like Foyet wasn't enough, now he had some other ghost to chase out of his brain.

He was standing outside his apartment building, not sure if he should go in there. He was afraid of his reaction once he sees his son. Jack didn't deserve to see him like that. He was thinking what should do when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, just to see that it was Rossi. 10th time in the last half an hour. Impressive Dave.

Hotch called Jessica to tell her that he won't come back home tonight and that he'll make an effort to be there in the morning. Hotch entered in his personal vehicle and drove around in circles, until he stopped at one place. The place he visited for the last couple of weeks, after he took care of Roy, his father-in-law.

Roy constantly blamed him because of what happened to Haley, and that he was the one responsible for her death. If he was on time... Hotch tried to shake off the cobweb forming before his eyes. For the first time that day he was exhausted. He couldn't see right plus he had concussion from that head wound. He was knocked around many times in his life, but not like today. Today both his mind and his body were traumatized.

Tears formed on the corners of his eyes, but he was too tough of a guy to let them find their way out. He opened the door of the house he once shared with Haley and entered inside.

"I figured you would be here." he heard the voice of his good ol' friend David Rossi.

Hotch turned arround to see David Rossi stand half shadowed, the moon lighting the right side of his face. "You know, in this house happened some of the best moments in my life Dave. Then Haley left... I lost her... Then she was killed, and I don't know what..." he couldn't finish his sentence.

For a brief moment Hotch thought he was talking to himself and looked around like a lost kid. Rossi saw the insecurity in his eyes

"I'm real. He won't hurt you Aaron. Neither of them will."

"I know. I just have this empty feeling..."

"You should see someone."

"You mean a shrink? No way. I am not crazy Dave."

"What you've been through tonight Aaron isn't just a small scratch that will pass. If you don't treat it, it might leave a scar. That, I'm not so sure it can be healed. You don't have to be crazy to get some professional help."

"You always knew how to pick your words Dave."

"That's what makes me a good writer."

Rossi let the silence overflow while he studied Hotch's face expression and his posture. He was standing tall, arms crossed, uneven breathing, his face an iron mask that held deep sorrow and the feel of failure. He wouldn't be a profiler if he didn't know what that meant. It meant that Hotch wasn't gonna let him to see his true state of mind. The guy was a hardcore FBI agent that hardly even smiled, but he had a good soul. His heart was wounded and shattered too many times. Sometimes Rossi was asking himself how did Aaron got through all of that stuff that happened to him throughout the years. How he was able to continue with his life like they never happened.

God, after his baby died the same day it was born, and then the divorce with Caroline, Rossi never thought he was going to make it. Yet here he was trying to help his best friend, the man he knew for over 20 years, the man that was his supervisor. It was up to him to help him get through this rite of passage.

Rossi felt like it was his obligation to make Hotch feel safe again. He noticed that Aaron bit his lower lip, a sign of unpleasant memories coming on his mind. The one thing David Rossi learned from his three ex wives was that being stubborn is always worth it.

"I'm not leaving you know."

"Yeah, I know Dave."

"So, are you gonna keep your mouth shut or you gonna talk?"

"You have your ways to convince a man to talk. I almost feel like a suspect."

"Huh."

Hotch took several deep breaths before he started.

"When I entered the house Susanah Regan was in the study. She was calling me, and I went inside. She said my name. She said Agent Hotchner. I don't know who told her that information, but she knew."

"He hacked into our system. He could've easily find your file and tell her your name."

"She killed herself in front of me. She just plunged the knife in her throat... Then he hit me. He sprayed something in my face. I tried to wash it off with a little water, but he sprayed me on the face again. I passed out. The next thing I know was that he stood in front of me. He was talking about something and then I saw her body on the floor. Then I saw lights from a car glowing. Then you guys entered in the house. He left me there and went after you. Reid was the first to go down Dave. I've heard JJ screaming his name. I guess you and Morgan continued to search the house. You were the second one to go down. Then Morgan found me and he shot him, too. Then he took the knife and he gave it to me. He forced me to kill Morgan. Then I came to my senses."

"So you say the thing you experienced was a dream?"

"Dream, vision, does it matter? The fact that he made me think you were all dead was enough."

"You entered in his mind deeper than it was supposed to."

"And he entered in my mind, too Dave. It's what scares me the most. He got into my mind and made me believe I killed one of my own. What if it really happened Dave? What then? He made all those people kill their loved ones."

"But, it didn't happen Aaron. Stop pushing yourself over the edge."

Hotch couldn't think of anything else than the thought of Morgan dying from his own hands.

"Come on Aaron, come with me. You can stay in my mansion tonight and tomorrow, well I'll call the Director. You need a short vacation to gather your thoughts."

"Are you kidding me? We still have active cases and I can't afford to..."

"Yes you can, and yes you will Aaron. You get whacked by a psychopath and you want to go to work the very next day?"

"Maybe you are right. Maybe I should take couple of days off."

"I'm always right Aaron. Just promise me one thing. See someone. If you don't want to talk to a shrink, talk to someone else. But talk. Don't hold it inside for too long."

"I will."

"That's already better. Now, let's go. Single malt scotch and fine cuban cigars are waiting for us."


End file.
